Angel in Hell
by Claire Poncherrii
Summary: Mikan fell in love with Gakuen Alice's uniform, so decided to enroll to the former all-boys school without knowing that! She was hoping to find Prince Charming and new girlfriends to hangout with, but instead she finds a jerk and a group of BOYS to tame!
1. Frogs & Princes

**A/N: Hi everyone, welcome to Angel in Hell! It was somewhat inspired by the manga, "Rockin' Heaven". I'm working on Cupids' Game II too, so don't worry! The plot is mine and Mayu Sakai-sensei's (the mangaka of _Rockin' Heaven_)****, but the characters are Tachibana Higuchi-sensei's.**

**Full Summery:A first year high school girl named Mikan Sakura enrolled to Gakuen Alice, an elevator school, only because it had cute with her twin sister, Hotaru. Without knowing Gakuen Alice used to be an all boys school and they had just started accepting girls this year, she is surpised to find her class all boys except herself and Hotaru. At first, Natsume Hyuuga seems like a kind gentleman who helped Mikan from a perverted boy.But right when he talks to her, she realizes that he is a jerk who is nothing like a Prince Charming. To make matters worse, her class is full of boys who don't listen to teachers and is rude to her. Mikan, being the kind of girl she is, prepares to tame the boys into perfect gentlemen and tries to uncover what exactly happened two years ago.**

**Angel in Hell Chapter 1:**

"Hotaru! Isn't this uniform just adorable? I mean, the gray-black and blue strips match perfectly! It's so much better than our old…"

"I heard Gakuen Alice has a great science department."

A brunette freshman stood in front of her mirror in her new room with her sister lazily reading a book on her bed. The sakura blossoms could be seen outside the window of the pink-filled room. The owner was clearly a girly girl. The white mirror-cabinet was clattered with make-up and accessories even though the family had just moved to the town a week ago.

"Sigh, jeez, I can't believe we're twins… BUT I STILL LOVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT!"

Mikan Sakura jumped on top of her older twin sister and flung her skinny arms around the short haired reader. Struggling, Hotaru Sakura tried to pry off the giggling girl. But alas, it was as if she was super glued onto the poor genius.

"If you don't get off, I'll hit you with my Baka-gun."

"Mwahaha, no you won't! I stole it!"

BAM!! BAN!!

Mikan crouched, shivering next to her shoujo manga shelf. Her sister stood up, and blew the top of the cylinder.

"Owie! Where did you get that?! I hid it in the drier!"

"I knew where you hid it, dummy. I made another one. You'd better pay for that broken one!"

"NOOOO! I'm really sorry Hotaru, I really did…"

Suddenly the door labeled "Mikan Sakura" slamed open, revealing an angry middle-aged woman. Yuka was a magazine editor, and had a professional suit on.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!"

"She used her Baka-gun on me!"

"She broke my old one _and _attacked me!"

"I didn't attack you! I _hugged _you!"

"Which is the same thing!"

Tap, tap, tap

The business-like mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot as the two sisters stopped yelling at each other and looked over at her. While Mikan shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, Hotaru just looked at her nails as if they were a new nanotechnology textbook. Inwardly, Yuka Azumi-Sakura laughed about how different they were. The long-haired Mikan was sweet and innocent, but the cold Hotaru was witty and sharp. Raising one eyebrow, she turned, to cover her grinning face, and called to them,

"Okay girls, breakfast is ready. You'll be late for school if you keep on idling. Your father made pancakes!"

"Really?! Yay! Let's go, Hotaru!"

"Don't forget to pay me back for the broken Baka-gun."

Everyday was fun for the two Sakura twins. In middle school, they were both popular and well liked by everyone. Mikan's giggly bright personality and Hotaru's wise, clever personality both stood out. Their father got a new job at the Tokyo Newspaper, so the family moved to a new town near the large city. Today was the first day of their high school life. They had many choices of schools since they settled close to the large city. Mikan had fallen in love of the cute and trendy uniform of a prestigious school, Gakuen Alice. She had worked hard to pass the entrance exam, and even got the greedy sister to tutor her. It was important to her to look good in her hard-earned uniform on the first day of school. As she waved back to their parents, Mikan skipped, thinking, well talking, about how excited she was for the new year to start.

"I can't wait, Hotaru! I really hope we're in the same class. We've always been in the same class, so I'm sure we'll be lucky again! I mean, high school is all about love, and romance! There's probably going to be a charming guy just perfect for me, and we'll go on a school trip… then I'll confess to whomever the wonderful future boyfriend of mine. We'll hang out with the girls in our class at karaoke bars and go shopping for accessories we can wear at school! In the summer we can…"

Soon, she was cut off by the annoyed Hotaru who stopped walking and reading to interrupt the hyper girl. The skipping girl was too happy to notice that the Sakura next to her was aggravated by her.

"You really need to shut up. High school is actually all about getting good grades and passing college exams. And about the girls in class…"

"_The in and out of dating got me all confused_

_I built up expectations and I'm feeling used_

_Seems that everybody's into fast food,_

_Everybody's into quick_

_I want some one to take the time fine dining not rushing_

_Now it's nearly 7:30, I'm slipping on a dress_

_I keep my fingers crossed, you're not like all the rest,_

_So when you come to pick me up come right to my door_

_Don't stay in your car and beep beep the horn…"_

Mikan still fumbled though her school-bag to find her cell-phone. Hotaru rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to tell her that she had put the pink Razor in her skirt pocket after changing the ring tone this morning. The song (Natasha Bedingfield's Frogs & Princes) continued on, unfortunately for her.

"_Baby I'm a hopeless romantic_

_You pick the sounds for the background to our drive into town_

_Baby don't be one of the traffic_

_Had too many nights with the wrong guys_

_Caught me at red lights_

_Tell me how many frogs do I have to kiss_

_Before I find my prince, before I find my prince_

_All you girls that are going through this_

_Tell 'em how it is, tell 'em how it is…"_

"Hello?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes at her sister's new ring tone. She wondered why people had ring-tones that were songs. The cell wasn't going to ring for three minutes; just a few seconds. Okay, maybe in Mikan's case it was going to ring for a while until the voice mail picked it up. The bored girl hadn't changed her tone since she got the phone, and listened on to what her twin was talking about.

"Hey Mari, wazzup? Yeah sorry I took so long, I couldn't find my cell… Yeah that me, ha-ha ...No I can't guess! Oh my god, they're finally together? Okay, so who asked who? Aww… I knew he would! And where did he confess? …That is so sweet! So how about _him_? …Yes, _him_, your crush! Oh no… No, she didn't! I can't believe her! Okay, tell me _everything_! Yeah… Uh hunh…"

Suddenly, Hotaru grabbed the pink cell phone weighed down with a cute cherry and orange strap and put on her "business" smile she had inherited from her mother.

"Hello Mari-san, this is Hotaru speaking… yes, I'm fine, you? …That's good to know. Yes I have heard… Oh, I have sources. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're going to school right now and it's best of Mikan's interest to hurry. It's also my interest too… Yes, school starts earlier here… Please call back in the afternoon. Yes, goodbye."

Hotaru tossed the cell phone back to the pouting brunette. Her twin loved to hear about romantic stories, and how people got together. Mikan was a sucker for chick-flicks and wanted a romance of her own soon.

"Awww, Hotaru why did you hang up? I wanted to hear how Nanami-chan and Satoru-kun got together! Did you know he asked her out in front of their old day care where they met? Isn't that sweet? I wish something like that can happen. Do you think it'll happen to me soon, Hotaru?"

Usually, she didn't answer these questions, but since her sister was looking at her with hopeful eyes, she replied,

"Love turns up at the oddest places and in the oddest people. You can never now when, where, how, why, or even who it happens in. Just be yourself and you'll find someone."

"Wow, Hota-chan I though you'd say something like, 'stop acting dumb, no one wants a stupid girl like you', but thanks!"

"Don't call me that stupid nickname, hebetudinous ignoramus. We're almost there, and I don't want a bad first impression because of you."

"HEY!"

"Yes, make sure you stay away from me at least five feet."

"But…"

"And no talking to me!"

"You are sucker, a poopy-face, Hotaru! Nincompoop! Woah! Look at this school, now I wish I went to this school instead."

They stopped in front of a large gate, where students poured in. The buildings inside the fenced campus were big and lavishly decorated with statues. Each was about twice the size of their old middle school.

"Oh my god, you brainless imbecile, this is _Gakuen Alice_! Read the sign!"

"THIS, IS GAKUEN ALICE?!"

"No duh."

"OhmygodHotaruthisisgoingtobesocoolImeanthewholecampusislikearesortwhatdoyouthinktheclassroomslookslike?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow like her mother. Although Mikan took after their mom's looks, she got their father's personality. Before she could reply to her sister, Mikan had pulled her though the gates and into the well cared-for school grounds. Mikan felt nervous, but hid it well using her hyper and preppy voice listing everything she wanted to see. She kept her bright smile and giggled as Hotaru looked at her in exasperation. Suddenly, she bumped into a tall figure. He had a mean look on, and his black eyes seemed like he was going to eat her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, you're a girl…"

"Um yeah, er, come on Hotaru."

The male blocked her way as Mikan grabbed onto the nearest object, which was sadly Hotaru. He lifted her face and she was as afraid as a sheep in the middle of a lion's stomach.

"Nice skirt you've got there. The gay headmaster was right to let girls in here… What size are you, 'B'? I do prefer C's but, face makes it up. How about we…"

A shadow loomed over them from behind and the wicked boy quickly though his hand down and took a step back. The almost tearful girl looked back at her shoulder and faced her hero. His cold red eyes looked at the boy in front of her, and she was suddenly not so afraid. This surprised her. He was taller, muscular, scarier, and meaner-looking than the harasser, but she felt safer in his presence. She heard the shorter teenager stutter,

"Oh… hi Hyuuga-san. Oh, and Nogi-san, Andou-san, Yome-san, and Tobita-san. How was your vacation? Er… I was just telling this young girl that she can find where her class is… over there on the bulletin board…"

"Scam before I report you."

"YES! I mean, yes!"

The tall powerful guy walked past her with some other males without glancing at her.

"Um, thank you! I mean, for helping us!"

The five guys stopped and looked at the long haired girl who stood at least one foot shorter than them. Mikan suddenly regretted thanking the mysterious student that helped her.

"Don't expect me to do that again. You're so helpless; I wasn't even helping you."

Mikan was suddenly angry. She didn't care if the whole student population was staring at the conversation between a girl and seemingly, the most powerful student on campus. She lifted her head and made sure she spoke clearly.

"Well, I didn't need your help. And I'm not helpless. I don't need your help again. EVER! Hmph, let's go Hotaru."

Turning on her heels, Mikan grabbed her bored sister's hand and walked towards the bulletin board the escapee had pointed to. Before they got ten feet away, she turned her head and stuck her tongue out, and after she saw the odd expressions on the five's faces, she snapped her head back and marched along. Behind the raven-haired leader, a dirty-blond friend started sniggering and after him, a star cheeked boy also laughed. The latter said,

"God, did you see her face, Natsume? She practically dissed you!"

Then the shortest former jigged along with his buddy.

"Yeah, Nat-chan, she was like, 'EVER!' Haha…"

"Nat-chan" made an annoyed face and glared at them. The blond boy next to him and the glassed responsible-looking boy were shaking with laughter. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Damn my father for letting girls into this school."

The blond replied with a strait face,

"But that girl didn't react like how others usually do. And her friend, what's she called, Hotaru? didn't even care."

"Shut up Ruka, she's even worse; So childish and immature. I've never seen a high scholar stick their tongue out."

The four-eyed groupie chuckled at Natsume's reaction. He had never heard him talk so much about a girl before.

"I thought she was pretty cute. I mean, before she made the face."

The other four stared at him.

"YOU?! Woah, Yuu-chan you're the responsible one!"

"I can't believe Yuu-kun is growing up!"

"It must me puberty! Have you gotten your first dream yet, lad?"

"What's so cute about that girl?"

"She actually is pretty cute."

"Yeah, totally."

Yuu started waving his hand, and turned and yelled,

"Okay, let's just go check out our classes! God, it's not a big deal if I think someone' cute."

Tsubasa giggled like a mother, and elbowed the short jester, and whispered in a house-wife voice,

"You cannot believe his, neighbor. My little boy had his first dream!"

"Oh my goodness gracious, Andou-san, you mean _that_ kind of dream?"

"Yes, Koko-chan, _that_ kind!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

The five all exploded into laughter. It was a long time since they got a nice laugh. Ever since the incident two years ago…

Meanwhile, Mikan stood next to the expressionless Hotaru in front of the bulletin board where all the students were crowed around. There were whispers all around the two as they scanned all the freshmen classes, looking for their class. Being the dense girl she was, Mikan didn't realize the boys were whispering about her. And Hotaru? She was being the cold person she was and concentrated on what her class was, and how to get away from the giggly twin of hers.

"Hey, it's the girl that Hyuuga-san saved!"

"Man, the headmaster was right to let girls in. I thought he was an air-headed gay."

"They're both pretty good looking."

"Yeah, but I prefer the short-haired one. She seems mature."

"Really? I think the brunette is cuter; more fun."

Suddenly, Mikan saw her name under Hotaru's in class B. Turning to her twin who was looking at the map to figure out where the class was, she peeped,

"Oh my gosh, Hota-chan. We're in the same class again!"

"Yeah I realized. Five feet or I'll take fifty percent away from your allowance."

"But…"

"Let's go. We're supposed to report to our homeroom."

"Okay! Wee!"

Poor Hotaru. She was trying to stay as far away from Mikan as possible so her sleeve won't be wrinkled from her grasp. Finally, they reached the classroom marked "Freshman-Class B". Swinging open the door, Mikan smiled and brightly said,

"Good morning, everyone!"

Then a boy with ruby eyes suddenly replied with the opposite tone,

"Shoot, it's that immature girl from this morning."

Suddenly, Mikan realized why her friends at her old middle school were surprised that she enrolled to Gakuen Alice. The room was filled with y-chromosomes!

**To be continued...**

**Claire: Thank you for reading! I just want to say, the plot isn't mine (except for some minor changes), but is Mayu Sakai-sensei's (the mangaka of _Rockin' Heaven_). I hope to enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Mikan: She's working on Cupids Game II too, so she'll be working hard to update both on-going stories as fast as she can.**

**Claire: I dedicate this story to all the wonderful shoujo mangakas who work very hard everyday to publish their wonderful mangas that give girls hope to find the perfect boy. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	2. Why Can't I?

**A/N: Wow, you readers must be really disappointed in me. No worries, I am too. I haven't been an active writer since the summer! Well it's good news that I've been active at school (Varsity swim team and honor's orchestra. Did I mention academics?!), but it's good news that I have safely survived the first semester of high school and enjoying winter vacation with tons of projects. **

**Now enough of Claire's rambling, as I now begin to talk about my stories here of ff. So now I have upated the second chapter of AH, I have some sad announcements about CGII. It's a lovely story, and I'm not giving up, but to tell the truth, I think I'd like to rip it apart and start it over again. It seems like I'm no good with darker and less happy stories. But don't worry my readers: the plot will still be the same. To sum it up, I'll try to get on with that whole rebuilding later.**

**Finally, about AH. I've been thinking about this story a lot (Fan fiction has been on my mind everyday; I feel so bad not updating since… forever!) so I will try to update as soon as I can (I can't promise when exactly though), but I feel so good updating today. I love you all, and I hope you're not too mad that you won't review!**

**Sorry for keeping you all for so long! Now, please enjoy the second chapter of Angel in Hell, and review!**

**Angel in Hell Chapter 2:**

"YOU!"

Mikan pointed her skinny finger at the annoyed tall person, also known as Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yes, _me_. Don't act so happy, Polka Dots."

"Excuse me, but I am nowhere happy that you're here! Wait… 'Polka Dots'?! Oh my god, you...!"

He smirked, as Natsume found Mikan interesting to watch. Her excited reaction suddenly changed from good to an irritated face. Her arms crossed and instantly, her head rose. Since Natsume was more than a foot taller than her, she needed to raise her face when looking at him.

"OH MY FORKING HOLY MOTHER, THEY'RE _GIRLS_!"

"THEY HAVE DANG BOOBS!"

"AND SKIRTS!"

Mikan's already large eyes widened. It had to be a bad dream. She refused to believe this. These things only happen in shoujo mangas, right? All of sudden, she slammed the door shut.

"Let's go Hotaru, I think we were in the wrong class."

"No, it says right there on the door: Freshman-Class B."

"But… there are only guys in there!"

"Mikan… you idiot. You didn't know that this school used to be an all-boys school until this year?!"

"WHAT?! No, those things don't happen in real life; only in mangas!"

"How did you expect Harvard suddenly became co-ed? Gakuen Alice started accepting girls only this year, so the ratio between male and female students is about… ten to one."

"I'm sorry… but are you in this class?"

The two turned around, facing a young middle-aged man with a short pony tail carrying papers. He seemed gloomy and nervous.

"Yes, I am Hotaru Sakura and this is my twin sister, Mikan Sakura."

"Oh yes… um… yes yes… you two are the new female students to this class… yes yes… um, please enter."

Mikan was dazed and her eyes stared out in space. If Hotaru didn't drag her into the classroom, then she would have had stayed out in the hall the whole time. The boys started to whisper around them. All of the males where seated (ahm, well, "lounging") in the back of the classroom, where as the two girls sat in the front. The poor teacher in front of the black board slightly shuddered before he tried to raise his voice to get the attention of the class. The best he could get was a few students who half-listened.

"Hi… Hello class, I am… um… Mr. Fukutan…. I… er… am your homeroom teacher this year. I am new, so please... Um, so let's get to the… point. This year, our previously all-boys school has gone co-ed."

Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hotaru was right. How could her school be used to be an all-boys school? Then she remembered that she had not even read the school pamphlet closely except staring at the picture of her uniform every night. No wonder her family had asked if she was sure to enroll to Gakuen Alice. Now it made sense to her how the girls all giggled and suddenly talked about harems and the guys were heart-broken to the fact. How could she have been so stupid? Sadly for the teacher, he had to continue on.

"Um, well I'm going to pass out these introductory worksheets… yes, for you to fill in, so please do that… please…"

"Shut up, old geezer, I don't give a damn."

Mikan turned around, hearing absolute silence in the classroom. She wondered why the class quieted after Natsume spoke. His long legs were propped on top of the table that matched all the other ones; they were all dull brown, and scattered in the room. Mikan had wondered before if the desks were always not in order. She heard the teacher talk, but looked at the cold, leader-like classmate. She couldn't take her eyes off the bitter face that seemed as if it could never smile.

"Yes… Hyuuga-sama … um… okay then… the people who'd like to fill it out, please come up and get it."

No one moved, but Mikan shifted her chair and went up to get it. The teacher slowly breathed in with relief that someone was willing to listen to directions. The room was quiet still, watching the long haired girl hesitate if she should get one for her twin.

"_Whatever, Hotaru can get one for herself if she wants it."_

Before she reached to her seat, the rebellious raven-haired boy got up, making sure to make a loud noise with his chair. Glaring at the frightened Mikan, Natsume stalked out of the room. Soon after him, his four friends got out. Only the glassed Yuu gave a small nod to Mikan and the teacher before leaving. It seemed as if the air was thick, and it was back to normal when all of them left. A student with a buzz cut that it seemed like he was bald, spoke up.

"Jeez, if Natsume-san leaves too, then there's no point in staying here. Let's go."

Quickly, the stampede of fifteen pairs of feet rushed out, covering all the noise the teacher was trying to make. The voice soon died down, ending with a small sob. He soon ended up running out into the hall, in the opposite direction. Mikan just stood there with her paper, and Hotaru gathered her books, and said,

"I'm going to the library. Bye."

Freezing, her twin just stood there in the empty room, wondering,

"_What the heck is wrong with this class?!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my god, so you didn't know that the school was a guy's school?!"

Mikan sat at the dining room table, flustered, as the family of four ate their dinner. Hotaru ate silently, hiding a nanotechnology magazine under the table. Mikan looked down on her plate, flustered, as her mother cracked up.

"That's not the only problem, Mom! There's this stupid kid who acts like he rules the whole school! He even walked out of the classroom, so everyone else did too! I have no idea why everyone worships that pervert!"

This time, the quiet father of the family's eye shone with anger, putting down his glass down, causing a loud noise.

"Did you just say 'pervert'?!"

"Yeah Dad! Oh my god, I have to tell you guys this! He saw my underwear! I thought he was a good guy"

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS?! HOW DARE HE LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER'S PANTIES?!"

"I know, Daddy! He's such a dookie!"

"You tell me who he is, and I'll teach him something!"

The mother of the house and Hotaru sighed, knowing that the two would make a fool out of themselves (and already have).

"Natsume Hyuuga, Daddy! He's so egotistic!"

Yuka gasped, and tried not to laugh; it was so normal for her younger twin daughter to be so oblivious.

"Sweetheart, Mikan; Natsume Hyuuga's the son of the Narumi Hyuuga. You know; the headmaster."

"What?! But that doesn't give him a reason to be such a bastard to the teachers!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes,

"Mikan, shut up. I advise you to stay clear of him if you don't want to get hurt."

"Are you joking me?! I never want to interact with him again! You know what? We're never going to talk about him again. Argh! I get so mad just talking about him!"

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetie," her father replied while he chuckled.

"Yeah! My boat! I'm going to do homework now," Mikan exclaimed, getting up from the table.

"We don't have any homework," Hotaru answered lazily.

"The introductory worksheet, dear sister," Mikan said, as she stomped up. Sitting down at her desk, she looked at the single sided sheet, tapping her pencil on her chin.

"Hmph, I still don't know why that Natsume Hyuuga won't even do this worksheet. I think it's actually pretty fun. And what's with his friends? I bet they're just with him because they're afraid of getting him mad or something. Anyways, now with the worksheet…"

"_Get a load of me, get a load of you…"_

Mikan jumped up on her chair, realizing that it was her cell phone, ringing the new song she had bought for her ring tone (Liz Phair's Why Can't I?)

"_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming…"_

She cried in annoyance, and felt like she kept on looking, shuffling though her bag to find the phone. Then she saw the shiny metal object, sitting on her lamp desk, remembering she had left it there after changing the ring tone again. Then, she tripped. So expected.

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you…"_

"Hello?" Mikan breathed out, finally ending her little adventure on the floor.

"Hello, this is the automatic communication system of the Student News Network of Gakuen Alice. We are testing if this number is the student's number. If it is so, please press pound."

And so she did.

"Thank you. Now please enter your student ID number."

She hesitated. Mikan tried to remember where she had left her card. How come she always lost the things she needed the most? She looked through her bag and found it pressed between the pages of her World History text book she meant to leave at school.

"Hunh, I guess I can get lucky sometimes… Okay, so let's see… six… six… nine… eight… zero… four… eight… three… there."

There was another loud beep, and silence followed. Mikan wondered if the mission was complete. As if.

"Hello, my beautiful students of my lovely school…" Mikan stared into space, surprised by the high pitched voice that was slightly creeping her out. Oh, and the fact that the voice was unmistakably a male's voice. The message continued, as she listened on,

"So this is the most amazing new network isn't it? It's new like the new student's we have this year," the voice continued.

"Well, for those who do not know, I am Narumi Hyuuga, your lovable headmaster! So, now since this is the first message, let's make this exciting! Yay!"

Mikan shivered.

"Okay, so let's start off with the most exciting news! This year we welcome female students to our campus. Since it's our first year accepting fine young lady; let me read aloud their names," she heard a crumbling of paper.

"So they are… Misaki Harada, Luna Koizumi, Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya, Hotaru Sakura, Mikan Sakura, and Sumire Shouda," Mikan frowned; it meant that only seven girls were to attend the Academy this year.

"I am expecting you seven to come to the office during third period, so tooooddles everyone!"

Mikan heard the phone hang up. Well, that was an awkward conversation (if you could even call it so).

**To be continued…**

**Claire: This feeling is amazing.**

**Mikan: What feeling?**

**Claire: The feeling after you finish a chapter.**

**Mikan: Yeah, sure.**

**Claire: No, really; I can finally go to bed, not worrying, "Oh no, are the readers mad at me? What should the next chapter be (okay, well I'm worrying about that too)? I NEED TO UPDATE!" so I feel content now.**

**Mikan: Ha ha, I hope the readers aren't mad.**

**Claire: Yeah, me too.**

**Hotaru: According to my predictions, the readers are quite mad at you.**

**Claire: What?!**

**Mikan: Don't worry Claire; they'll still read your stories and review.**

**Claire: REALLY?!**

Mikan: Yes, now readers, please make Claire feel better by reviewing.

**Claire: I miss you all! I shall be back as soon as I can get my school work and sports done! I love you all! Have a great winter vacation everyone!**


End file.
